Close Enough To Kiss
by Angelwings910
Summary: I'm back with my second story! Jerza again but this one is just a oneshot. It's Jellal and Erza's feelings when they come so close to kissing like the title states. Rated T only because it talks about kissing and has language . R/R. Cover image isn't mine i just found it online.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is another short jerza one because I felt like it. It's basically (spoiler) each of their feelings when they were about to kiss in episode 154. It was ironic because as I was writing this Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove came on Pandora. I was ticked after watching that so I've been writing jerza fanfics to make up for it. So ya first reviewer or reviewers get a story, they can tell me a prompt that they want and I will write it for you. They also receive virtual cookies and a big thank you. Ok I will write the disclaimer then onto the story.**

**Disclaimer:****Fairy Tail is not mine nor will it ever be.**

Jellal's Feelings

I wanted to kiss her. Every ounce of me wanted to press my lips to hers. I wanted to feel that sensation. I couldn't though I have to repent for my sins, even if it means pushing the girl I love away from me. It took every bit of my willpower to push her away and lie to her. I know she didn't believe me though Erza's smarter than that and I'm not exactly a skilled liar. Maybe one day I'll get that chance again and maybe if I've repented I will take that chance.

Erza's Feelings

Why? I know he wants to repent for his sins but really? I understand though, he thinks that he has to push away the people who love him and who he loves. He thinks he has to give up happiness. He's wrong though. I wanted him to kiss me and deep down I know he wanted to too. Our breathes were mingled and we were so close, one more movement and we would have kissed. He pushed me away though. He lied to me as if I would believe he had a fiancee. Where would he have gotten one? Surely not prison and he was only with Ultear and Meldy and they are strictly comrades. He has never been a good liar though. Maybe one day the opportunity will arise again and next time I won't let him push me away.

**So another story, it's super short sorry. Any who they might be OCC but I try. If you have any idea on what I should write let me know. And to the first reviewer or reviewers tell me a prompt and I'll do it just for you. I'll see you all soon. Later ~Angelwings910**


	2. Note

**Ok so this story will remain a one shot but I just wanted to thank Avid Idiot for favoriting my story! It really means a lot now if only I had reviews, oh well I guess beggars can't be choosers. Anyways thanks again to Avid Idiot! Have a cookie (::) you earned it. See you all later ~Angelwings910**


	3. Different Erza feelings

**It was brought to my attention by Darkshadowknightsaber that Ezra was also **_**mad**_** when they almost kissed. I mean she did kick Happy sky high. So Darkshadowknightsaber this is for you for being the first reviewer of this story. Thank you for favoriting and reviewing I sincerely appreciate it. This is Erza's feelings if she did get pissed. Oh and for being the first reviewer you can tell me a prompt if you want to but it's an option so don't feel pressured or anything. I'm just gonna leave Jellal's feelings the same, but Erza's are rage mode feelings with still a bit of fluff**.

Jellal's Feelings

I wanted to kiss her. Every ounce of me wanted to press my lips to hers. I wanted to feel that sensation. I couldn't though I have to repent for my sins, even if it means pushing the girl I love away from me. It took every bit of my willpower to push her away and lie to her. I know she didn't believe me though Erza's smarter than that and I'm not exactly a skilled liar. Maybe one day I'll get that chance again and maybe if I've repented I'll take that chance.

Erza's Feelings

What the hell!? I know he wants to repent and all that crap, but are you freaking kidding me. As if I would believe the stupidest lie every told! What is he trying to do? Insult my intelligence?! How dare he. I outta kick his ass, but I'd prefer to not put someone I love in the hospital not that he doesn't deserve it of course. I'll get him for this one day. I can't believe the nerve he has, he must seriously want a death sentence. But it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I punched his lights out. 'Sigh' Why does this have to be so complicated. Well if we're ever that close again and he pushes me away let's just say there will be hell to pay, but I won't let him push me away next time even if he tries.

**So that was for Darkshadowknightsaber. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story and leave a review and favorite it. I hope it isn't too OCC. I hope I did ok in making Erza pissed. I tried my best. So now I guess I have a fluffy version for fluff fans and I also have an angry Erza version. Bye everyone see you guys soon. ~Angelwings910**


End file.
